1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display rack for shelves, enabling placing boxes of products of various widths on a shop shelves.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Display racks enabling the storing and displaying of boxes, tubes or other products sold on shelves in shops, which are made to measure according to the sizes of the packages to be stored on the shelves, are already in use. These display racks are generally suited to the sizes of the shelf for which they have been designed. It is therefore necessary to have a wide range of display racks of various widths available. Moreover, these display racks have often been prepared for a very specific type of packages. In the case of a set of packages of various widths, the number of rows, for every preset width, and the order according to which these packages should be stored, are predetermined and cannot be modified.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a display rack for shelves which avoids the drawbacks afore mentioned.